Mabel Pines/Gallery
Episodes Tourist Trapped S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG|"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png|Mabel and Dipper, in the Golf Cart, breaking through a sign. S1e1 splinters.png|"Check out all my splinters!" S1e1 mabel and bobbleheads.PNG|"I rigged it." S1e1 mabel sticking out tongue.png|"PPPTTTTTT!" S1e1 mabel forceful.png|"I'm joking!!!!" S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png|"Oh my gosh you like Turtles,i like Turtles to,what is happening here!" S1e1 mattress salesman.png|"Take me with you..." S1e2 mabel is irresistible.png|"I guess I'm just IRRESISTABLE!" S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png|"I like you." S1e1 mabel and norman.png|Mabel and 'Norman' frolicking. S1e1 norman in mud hole.png|Mabel watching 'Norman' climb out of a grave he fell in. S1e1 mabel leaf blower mark.png|Mabel's 'smooch mark'. S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png|Kissing practice! S1e1 mabel leaf blower accident.png|Mabel with a leaf blower stuck to her face. S1e1 mabel cat sweater.png|Mabel's Meow Wow! sweater. S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png|Footage of Mabel playing hopscotch with 'Norman'. S1e1 norman revealing identity to mabel.PNG|Mabel watching 'Norman' talk. S1e1 mabel screaming in cat sweater.png|"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png|Mabel punching a gnome. S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png|"You guys are buttfaces!" S1e1 mabel wearing ring.png|Mabel's engagement ring from the gnomes. S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png|Mabel leans in to kiss Jeff ... S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png|But pulls out a leaf blower instead! S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png|3,2,1! S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png|The akward sibling hug. S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png|Grappling hook!! S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png|Mabel bouncing on her bed. S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.jpg|Mabel and Dipper looking at the gnomes. Mystery Cart jumping ramp.png Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 tree above.png S1e1 tree above 2.png S1e1 mabel pointing.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 dipper and mabel screaming.png S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 dipper and mabel are sad.png S1e1 mabel laughing.png S1e1 yay grass.png S1e1 Mabel looking at boy.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png S1e1 shoot light.png Picture 1 28.png Picture 3 5.png Picture 1 61.png S1e1 bruised dipper.png PAT PAT.jpg The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png|Syrup race! S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png|"I win!" S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png|"PPPTTTTT." S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png|"I even saved this beard hair." S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png|Mabel stretching out her arms. S1e2 counterfeit money.png|Mabel and Dipper making counterfeit money. S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png|Mabel and Dipper blindfolded in Grunkle Stan's car. S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png|"I feel like my other senses are enlightened." S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png|Mabel and Dipper, still blindfolded, arrive at their destination. S1e2 old man holding mabel.png|"This isn't a jig of happiness!" S1e2 old man yelling.png|"You have to go see it before it scrapdoodles away!" S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png|Mabel recieves her hat from Grunkle Stan. S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png|"You can look but, you can't touch." S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png|"WHY WON'T YOU INTERVIEW ME?!" S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png|Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discuss. 127906 0036.jpg S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.PNG S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 mabel rolling in hamster ball.PNG S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.jpg S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel skeptical.png|"Are you saying you can outsmart Ducktective?" S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png|"It was so sparkly." S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png|"Beep, bop, boop." S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png|"A waffle, with big arms!!" S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png|"We even have this axe. Reet Reet!" S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png|"He's resting." S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png S1e3 Mabel sculpts Grunkle Stan's and Dipper's pose.jpg|Grunkle Stan poses for Mabel while Dipper stands. S1e3 Mabel tripping.gif|"He's resting." S1e3 Aw you sneeze like a kitten.gif|"Aw, you sneeze like a kitten!" S1e3 Mabel smiling.png|Mabel smiling. S1e3 glue gun stuck to her arm.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png|"I think we've found our loophole. Literally!" S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png|"I successfully bedazzled my face!!" S1e4 mabel cough rinestones.png|Mabel spitting out beads. S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png|"I don't know. I have a lobster now." S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png|"Mabel's not here; she's in Sweatertown." S1e4 mabel with amulet.png|The Girl in the Moon. S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 Smiling.jpg|Mabel and Gideon smiling. S1e4 Mabel chewing hair.gif|Mabel chewing her hair. mabel's_makeover.png|Bad make-up. S1E4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.jpg The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png|"Pleh! Pleh!" S1e5 mabel chewing gum.png|"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!" S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 mabel running on ground.png|"Woop! Woop! Woop! Woop!" S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 mabel with smile dip.png S1e5 mabel chugging smile dip.png S1e5 mabel slouching.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 1.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 2.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 3.png S1e5 mabel huge eyes.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|Random Dance Party for no reason! Later dorks.png S1e5 mabel hallucination.png|Mabel's extreme hallucination. S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.jpg|Mabel holds a marker beside Dipper. S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.jpg|Dipper covers Mabel's mouth before she speaks. ImagesCAA2DWQ2.jpg|Round & Round- still photo ImagesCAA2DWQ2.jpg|Round & Round.jpg S1e5 Mabel sees writing.png|Mabel sees her writing. Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_twins_hungry.png|"We're hungryyy!!" S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png|Who can resist that cute little face? S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg|Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh at Dipper. S1e6 Mabel smiling.jpg|Mabel smiling. Double Dipper S1e7 dipper sick.png|"Oh, Mabel... I don't feel so good...." S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png|"Comedy Gold!" S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 mabel cup.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 mabel with arm copy.png|"Success!" S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 1.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 2.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 3.png|"Mwah, mwah, mwah." S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 mabel exasperated.png S1e7 mabel why don't you just talk.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7 mabel dancing.png S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png S1e7 looking at pacifica.png S1e7 grenda and candy scared.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png|"I'm Mabel." S1e7 mabel dance master.png S1e7_mabel_dance_crazy.png S1e7_trio_stunned.png S1e7_mabel's_turn.png S1e7_rock_ballad.png S1e7 Mabel Singing.png S1e7_mabel_mic_swing.png S1e7_mabel_stage_flip.png S1e7_mabel_face_plant.png S1e7_mabel_worm.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_mabel_with_friends.png S1E7 Don't Start Un-Believing.jpg Irrational Treasure S1e8 nacho earrings.png S1e8 mabel with cow.png|"I got a good feeling about this." S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 old time talk.png S1e8 twins spit.png S1e8 mabel and pacifica.png S1e8 mabel celebrates pioneer day.png S1e8 serious mabel.png S1e8 mabel sad.png S1e8 mabel face palm.png S1e8 mabel without nacho earrings.png S1e8 mabel without sweater.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8 mabel joins.png S1e8 pound the rock.png S1e8 amazed mabel.png S1e8 mabel butterscotch.png|How does she do that? S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 twins squint.png S1e8 upside down mabel.png S1e8 head rush.png S1e8 mabel with hat.png|"Mwop! I made a hat!" S1e8 nose picking statue.png S1e8 mabel finds documents.png S1e8 mabel eats peanut brittle.png S1e8 trembley holding key.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8 trembley and twins on train roof.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png|I'm legalizing everything! S1e8 mabel accepts her silliness.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png S1e8 Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png|Pacifica getting annoyed with Mabel. The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png|"OH MY GOSH, A PIG!" S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png|Mabel found the perfect pig. S1e9_mabel_squee.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 Mabel and Waddles.jpg S1e9 baby wipe.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png S1e9 waddles sweater.png|Mabel made a new sweater! S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png|"I love my pig!" S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 3.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 mabel freaks out.png|Mabel freaks out after she finds out Pacifica took Waddles. S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9 messing with past.png|Mabel messing with the past. S1e9 dinosaur.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 gnomes.png S1e9 time machine freezing.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 sad mabel.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png|Mabel petting Waddles with a apple caramel. S1e9 mabel crying.png|Mabel crying without Waddles. S1e9 Mabel holding Waddles while Dipper is shocked.gif|Waddles squirms in Mabel's hands while Dipper is shocked that Wendy and Robbie are dating. S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png|Mabel kisses Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg|Mabel with Waddles. Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.30 PM.png Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 mabel wins.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 mabel face.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png|Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels. Little Dipper S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 mabel increases hand size.png|Mabel increases the size of her hand with the shrinking flashlight. S1e11 Mabel riding hamster.png|Mabel riding a hamster. S1e11 mabel gummy koalas.png S1e11 Unahappy.png|Dipper and Mabel unhappy. S1e11 Mabel hugging Cheekums.png|Mabel hugging Cheekums. Summerween S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat.jpg|Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chiu, and Dipper meet the Creature in The Coat. S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg|Dipper in a peanut butter costume and Mabel in a strawberry jam costume. S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg|The creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy. S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.jpg|Dipper and Mabel get candy from a biker. S1e12 Mabel takes a picture of Waddles.jpg|Mabel takes a picture of Waddles while Candy Chiu and Grenda laugh. S1e12 Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked.jpg|Mabel, Soos, Grenda, and Dipper shocked after a kid gets eaten. S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png|Soos, Dipper, Mabel. Candy Chiu, and Grenda asking for candy from Lazy Susan. S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png Screen Shot 2012-10-30 at 8.48.43 PM.png|Twins in costumes S1e12 Candy Haul.png|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Candy, and Grenda happy. S1e12 No Candy.jpg|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy were given no candy. S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.jpg|Mabel talking to Dipper. S1e12 High Five.png|Mabel and Dipper do a high five. S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif|The Summerween Trickster goes on a roof while he snatches the Jack O' Melon from Soos, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and Dipper. Boss Mabel S1e13 mabel as the boss.jpg S1e13 Bumper Stickers.png|Mabel selling bumper stickers. S1e13 Succeeding in management 1983.png|Succeeding in management 1983. S1e13 Mabel with bumper sticker.PNG S1e13 Mabel gives a bumper sticker.PNG S1e13 Mabel in a chair.PNG S1e13 Mabel angry.png|Mabel is angry. S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 mabel with some stickers.jpg S1e13 high five.png S1e13 ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg S1E13 A Giant Coin.jpg S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1E13 Over Your Husband's Mouth.jpg S1e13 that is SO mabel.gif S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png|Mabel gives Waddles a dollar. S1E13 Serious.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel meme.jpg S1e13 Mabel smiles.jpg|"It's beautiful...." S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 ahhh its good to be the boss.jpg S1e13 what you afriad of.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png|Mabel being rude to Soos and Wendy. S1e13 mabel showing selves.jpg S1e13 there we go profits are fixed.jpg S1e13 hmmmm that could use fixing.jpg S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 oh wait here they are!.png S1e13 jar slipped.png Bottomless Pit Miscellaneous Gravity Falls Opening Mabel.PNG Mabels glow pajamas.png Mabel.png Mabel on the phone.jpg Gf3.PNG Gravitycard 03.jpg Bilde.jpg Mabel character development.jpg Mabel Pines.png|Earlier images of Mabel show her with no headband, a darker skin complexion and white shoes. Old animation gnomes kidnapping mabel.png Gnomescapturemabel.JPG Mabel pines words.png Mabel character sheel official art.jpg Gravity Falls Logo.png Comparison meow wow sweater.png|Mabel meow wow sweater, close up and far away. S1e10 Scout's Honor Sweater.png|Mabel's scouts honor/double cross sweater. Old animation Mabel introduces boyfriend.jpeg Old Mabel concept sketches.jpg|Old Mabel concept sketches. Mabel Disney Speedway.jpeg|Mabel, as she appears in Disney Speedway. Mabel Perry Rany.jpeg|Mabel, Perry, and Rany. Mabel with a popsicle concept.jpeg|Mabel with a popsicle concept. GravityWelcomes.png S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg Animations MabelBeans.gif|"I guess I'm just irresistible." MabelBlindfold.gif MabelDances.gif MabelEats.gif MabelGlobe.gif MabelGroupLaugh.gif MabelHair.gif MabelNosePoke.gif MabelPig.gif MabelRaises.gif MabelWags.gif MabelWaves.gif MabelWhistles.gif ZPTGz.gif Horse.gif Twins!.gif Yikes.gif SYRUP RACE.gif "Beep Bop Boop".gif REE REE.gif Mabel's lightsaber.gif Sibling fist bump.gif Epic summer romance.gif Smiles.gif Its broken.gif S1e3 Lady Mabelton.gif S1e6 Training music.gif S1e6 Keep on shaving that hairy uncle.gif S1e7 EPIC FACEPLANT.gif S1e6 Scrapbook.gif S1e4 Family togetherness.gif S1e1 the goat ate her sweater.gif S1e1 Mabel's awesome grappling hook.gif S1e3 MAbel prepared to fight.gif S1e9 the perfect couple.gif S1e9 Waddles face.gif S1e6 im looking at you from the glass!.gif S1e9 cute.gif S1e9 Mabel maniac.gif S1e5 GO GO GO GO.gif S1e5 woo yeah!.gif Woot woot.gif S1e1 Mabel punching gnome.gif|Mabel punching a gnome on Dipper's face. S1e2 Beaver on Mabel's arm.gif|Mabel screaming with a beaver on her arm. Wax Stan.gif|Mabel painting. S1e3 MAbel prepared to fight.gif S1e5 Mabel eating Smile Dip.gif|Mabel eating Smile Dip. You look nice today.gif Da worm.gif S1e8_Mabel_with_Pacifica.gif|Mabel with Pacifica. S1e9 Mabel with a picture.gif|Mabel holding a picture of her and Waddles. S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif|Mabel playing with Waddles while Dipper is just laying down looking unhappy. S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif|Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu scared. S1e12 Evil laughing.gif|Everyone laughing in a evil way. S1e3 i love this.gif S1e4 Boing.gif Se2 aaaaaaaaaaahhh.gif S1e2 LOL.gif S1e3 im not so sure if he's....gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e1 YAAAAAAAAAAY.gif S1e6 Mabel that aint gonna work.gif S1e3 Marry me...gif S1e7 Into the shadows.gif S1e10 Dancing Grunkle.gif S1e11 Mabel Munchlax.gif S1e11 Dude wouldnt it be funny if that were a closet and....gif S1e12 me when something good happens.gif S1e9 coming apocalypse.gif S1e3 i didnt know that Mabel knits.gif S1e3 me when i see a gravity falls comercial.gif S1e5 me when i try something new.gif S1e4 i love Mabel's sweater here.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif Awkward.gif Cray cray.gif Gideon.gif Awwwwwwwwww.gif S1e8 Uh oh.gif S1e5 mabel's smile dip friend.gif S1e2 No Soos not for now.gif S1e3 Dipper decapitated.gif Its broken.gif S1e7 Work it Mabel.gif Sibling fist bump.gif S1e5 O.O.gif Donkey.gif ....gif AAAhhhhh!!.gif Glue gun.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-26324-1348502866-2.gif S1e1 YAAAAAAAAAAY.gif CRASH.gif Im on it.gif Its not as bad as it looks.gif S1e6dippermabelnodding.gif S1e8 Mabel makes me proud.gif Mystey Cart about to crash animation.gif S1e2 Hamster bow.gif S1e6 oh the possiblities.gif S1e6 Dipper really is a cutie patootie.gif Mabel christmas sweater.jpg S1e5 SLURP.gif S1e13 shoulder pads are the in thing.gif S1e13 boss mabel and $6.18.gif S1e13 what the heck.gif S1e9 close one..gif S1e13 twich.gif S1e13 out of this world.gif S1e11 lets get outta here!.gif S1e11 climbing down the rope-string.gif Tumblr m8zh4fU3fS1qfczas.gif Tumblr mbjxzcWXdo1rbwtxgo1 250.gif S1e13 mabel thats not what piggybank means.gif Bossbossboss.gif S1e13 profits going up.gif Mabel-and-Dipper-gravity-falls-32865251-245-245.gif Mable-gravity-falls-31713047-500-278.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries